When the time comes huh?
by LicoriceLady
Summary: "I've waited long enough, I though I could wait 1000 a 10,000 years for you to finally accept the duty that fell upon us. But I guess even if your a century old you'll always be a child. Either you accept it or force it. I can't wait any longer Marshal I can't.."
1. Chapter 1

Hi you guys so I'm taking a break on Frostcup. Yeah I've lost my drive. And my minds been occupied with school and stuff, personal boring life bleh! So I thought I should try and write a story about MarBall, Marshall lee x Gumball. I don't know if that's a legitimate name for them, if not I call rights on creating that name. So if you don't know me I am a author of omegaverse. If you don't know what that is, to the POWER OF GOOGLE! So I suggest you research that first then read this or you'll be a little confused. If you don't care no worried I'm planning to make this a multi-chapter story so hopefully it covers it for you.

* * *

><p>It was midday and the sun seemed to shine brightly over the happy kingdom. Small groups of gumdrop kids were playing the streets, a root-beer couple were walking down the street hand in hand. Gumball sighed at the sight. He was leaning across his balcony, had rarely had time off. From keeping his Kingdom secure to keeping track of the other Kingdoms he had no time for fooling around. But on days like this were everything seemed to solve itself, he loved looking at his people work and live there daily lives. If it weren't for them he wouldn't have built the Kingdom in the first place.<p>

Gumball moved his head to the right leaning on his left hand palm. He loved all his people but his eyes lingered on the kids. There bodies so small unlike their giant spirits. He chuckled when Fionna jumped over a lollipop girl and landed perfectly on her feet. Those kids loved her. He hummed, children sure are cute. Imagine if he had a baby, with pink skin and perfect white teeth, they'd of course have.. Gumball shook his head. Get rid of that thought. Why was he acting this way? Ugh disgusting. He's been alive long enough to handle these urges. Perhaps the sudden spike in newborns has caused his hormones to become unstable. Yes that was it only that.

He moved himself from the balcony and walked back into his room. He stood in the middle of the room looking around, wondering what could occupy his mind. He's already read all his books, and his experiment is in the works until the ginger root is fully grown. He had considered going down and baking a triple layer strawberry cake, with cool vanilla icing to cover the outer sides, oh and a beautiful heart of sprinkles in the middle. But he's trying to resist the urge or else he'll back such a masterpiece and realize he had no one to eat it.

Gumball walked out of his room to hopefully some company with everyone would make him forget the whole, ugh baby thought.

* * *

><p>He laughed as Cake was thrown into the pond. She shrieked at Fionna stretching to mess up the already tangled blond hair. He had tears forming at the corner of his eyes. He could help but clap his hands in amusement. Fionna smirked at him and tackled him.<p>

He had the air knocked out of him as his back collided on the ground, "Good heavens Fionna you startled me". He smiled nervously and lifted his hand to scratch his cheek shyly.

The adventuress giggled and patted his head, "Sheesh Gumball even when I knock you to the ground you don't get mad, you have a killer attitude. Your babies will tots love you" she smiled and stilled, her face suddenly turning red. "Oh glob BG I didn't meant it like that that's so um yeah".

Gumball smiled sadly for a second, but shook it off when he noticed Fionna's blush. He sat up noticed she was seated right on his stomach. "Um Fionna if you don't mind" he pointed to his stomach area. She immediately stood up. He too stood up dusting himself off. He couldn't help but notice her pink hue. So he brushed a blond strand peaking out of her bunny hat. She looked at him shyly and smiled, and turned to Cake.

"Come on Cake I promised BMO that I would watch the new episode of The Ripe and The Rotten" she said,

"Alright baby hop on" she said stretching herself so she could sit on top of her. "Bye Prince Gumball". Fionna waved goodbye as they went away.

Gumball sighed there he was again alone, at least the day was almost over. All he needed now was to eat dinner that Peppermint Maid has made and sleep. He definitely did not want to see HIM tonight. So he better get moving.

0000000000000000000000001111111111111000000000000000000000000001111111111111111111111110000000000000000000000000000011111111111111111110000

"Dinner was absolutely delicious Peppermint Maid, I loved your hint of basil in the soup and the strawberry cream was spectacular" he smiled at the Candy as she stood their holding on to a silver plate.

"I'm happy you like it so much my Prince, I'll be sure to make breakfast quite as good". He never understood, she tried so hard and when he said that her work was amazing she wanted to make it even better. He hoped it was just cause she cared for him. Because he'd be hurt if he wasn't showing his full appreciation.

He stood up pushing back on his seat. "Thank you again for the meal, I'll see you in the morning then". He walked past her, and headed toward the hall doors.

"Prince Gumball a moment?" she said suddenly.

He turned to look "Yes Peppermint what is it?"

She lowered her voice and her eyes sharpened "_HE_ isn't coming over tonight is he?"

Gumball sighed shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. "I honestly have no idea"

She humphed and turned "I hate that boy he's so childish and treats you with no respect, honestly your his.. I can't even say the word. Good night your Majesty".

Gumball walked to his room not wanting any late night disturbers.

000000011111111111111111110000000000000000000000000000000000001111111111111111111111111111111111111111111100000000000000000000000000000000

He looked one last time at his open window waiting for him. After ten minutes his patience dwindled.

"Fine if he wants to be a dung-wad then let him." he hissed and closed his doors. He snuggled up under his covers, wiggling around until he found a comfortable spot. He turned to his side and let out a loud sigh that he found it. Just as he was about to close his eyes.

"Hey Gumwad" a deep voice whispered out. He jumped but turned to look at the annoying vampire. He was floating above him fiddling with one of his books.

"Marshall Lee, please do come in and make yourself at home" He smiled sickly and huffed out of bed. His legs cold since he was wearing such short pajamas shorts.

When he turned around Marshall had his eyes fixated on him. Gumball crossed his arms, if this idiotic vamp wasn't going to talk he would punch him in the face.

"Marshall please say why your here or get out?!" he hissed out. Marshall chuckled and set his feet on the ground. He was still taller than the pinkette and loved acknowledging to their height difference even though it wasn't that large a gap just 5 inches or so.

"Now is that any way to treat your fiancé?"

* * *

><p>Ok I haven't gone into detail of the omegaverse<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey sorry I had thought I uploaded it months ago. But it seems I just saved it in my usb. Also sorry its so short, I just wanted you to have a taste of their interaction together. I must warn you though chapter stories are not my forte, one-shots are. So if one of the chapters ever seem to rushed, choppy or inconsistent, please be as judgmental as possible. Well in the art, my heart would break if you insulted me. But please do comment on anything, or if you have any plot ideas or questions you might want to add.

I enjoy your company, And bye

* * *

><p>"Now is that any way to treat your fiancé?" a smirked appeared on his face.<p>

Gumballs face went bright red and crossed his arms, "Oh that's rich coming from you Marshall Lee". He turned and walked to his wardrobe looking for a robe to cover him.

Marshall floated near Gumball and looked at him up and down. He was glad this Prince was always so stuffy and prudish because he refused to show any skin in public, thus those pink legs were only for his eyes. He quickly put his arms in back of his head, not wanting this pinky to think he was looking at him.  
>"I don't see whats the big deal you're mine aren't cha".<p>

Gumball looked at him stunned and he wore a lavender robe and tied a string around him. "The big deal is that I go to bed every-night alone while you go off marinating in the sweats of those you've slept with". Gumball almost yelled.

Marshall stood on the ground and crossed his arms, "WHAT I do not marinate with people!".

The Gum laughed and picked up an eyebrow "I'm not an idiot you have been sleeping with people across the land of Aaa. I had to make up lies to everyone to keep your secrets down!"

The raven looked away, yeah he had quite a history. But he was over 10,000 years old of course he was going to sleep around you get kind of bored when you alone.

"Shut up Gumball, you don't get it. I have urges that I just need to get rid of". Marshall said lowly, embrassed for him to hear.

"Oh Marshall I don't understand. Why don't you want to consummate our marriage?" Gumball asked slowly reaching out to rub Marshall's face. "I can help you with your urges." He whispered out. Wanting him to accept it already.

The vampire felt a warm hand reach his and grabbed it tightly "DON'T do that Gumwad". He hissed out.

"Your such a jerk Marshall! I'm here all the time. When you're hungry you come here and I feed you. When you're lonely you come here and I comfort you. I do all the basic jobs an omega has to do for its spouse but your such a BUTTFACE to realize that!" by now Gumball was full on yelling. Peppermint maid probably knew Marshall was here already and sharpening her nails. She never liked the guy, he was insensitive, rude, a total slob. Yet Gumball couldn't help and love those qualities of his, disgusting that love does that for you.

Marshall snapped at him, "Hey I never agreed to this arranged marriage, OK!" he then walked over to the other side of the room and sat himself of Gumballs chair.

"Neither did I however the plans have already been set, so you either man up and marry me or you be a coward and run off. This is the last time I wait for you" Gumball turned away and headed to the bed. He was already removing his robe.

Marshall softly spoke "As if, you were saying that ever since the Ice Queen had began to kidnap you. You don't actually mean it"

Gumball was already moving the covers to get in "This time I do." With that, he got in bed and snuggled himself.

Marshall rubbed his arm awkwardly; he then went to the bed and went under the covers as well. Gumball looked at him wanting him to remove himself from the covers. Moving farther away. But arms wrapped themselves around his torso.

"Just go to bed Gumball. I promise I'll be gone by morning" Marshall whispered, drowsy enough as it was. Gumball turned and forced himself to sleep. This small interaction between the two was the only thing he would probably get, so he might as well enjoy it.

* * *

><p>Spoilers~ Next chapter is nearly finished, and it has Fionna in it<p>

j


End file.
